Letters
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: Draco writes to his parents because the sorting hat must have made a mistake. There was no way a Malfoy could ever be placed in Gryffindor... right?
1. Draco

Dear mother and father,

I had nothing to do with it, I swear! It must have been one of that old coot Dumbledore's plans. I demand you speak with the board of governors, father, and rectify this horrible mistake.

In case you don't know to which horror I'm referring… I was… sorted into Gryffindor. But I swear it was a mistake! The hat was about to place me in Slytherin, where I belong, but then it just had to go and change its mind, and now I'm stuck here.

McGonagall – the Head of this ridiculous excuse for a Hogwarts house – claimed that there's no way to be resorted, and that the hat can't be tampered with, but she must be lying, that old bat.

On a positive note, I've gotten on Potter's good side. He's been sort of nice, actually. As opposed to that blasted Weasley brat, who hasn't stopped laughing. At least these Gryffindors are so stupid they all think I've gone soft and they want to 'help' and 'support' me. Seriously, is this Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? They've been saying that it took guts to defy my family like that! But these imbeciles don't know what they're talking about.

Mother, would you please send another box of chocolates? It seems Gryffindors insist that 'sharing' is an important feature here, and they've eaten all of mine. Also, would teach me that curse to protect my trunk? The one that causes those really painful boils? I've heard stories about the Weasley twins, and I'd rather they didn't turn my robes pink.

Father, please do something to rectify this mistake, before I go completely mad here. They're all so bloody nice, it's driving me insane. Apparently, McGonagall told them all to go easy on me, because of 'my difficulties dealing with the situation'. Can you believe her? They should sack her. Father, can you do that? Arrange for her to get sacked?

Please send help soon.

Your loving son,

Draco Malfoy


	2. Ron

Dear mum and dad,

I'm a Gryffindor! I knew I would be, but still. I didn't have to fight a troll-

 **Dear Ronniekins believed it, bless his innocent soul.**

Fred! Get off, write your own letter!

 _He's not Fred, I am! Honestly, you've lived with us your whole life, one would think one would know one's brother by this time._

 **One would, wouldn't one?**

Go away! You bloody- Sorry mum.

They're gone now. Where was I? Right. So, on the train I met Harry Potter! Can you believe it? We're friends, seeing as he and I both got sorted into Gryffindor. And he really does have that scar shaped like a lightning bolt! He's lived with his muggle family all this time, in Surrey, I think. He doesn't seem to know a whole lot about being a wizard, though, didn't even know what Quidditch was!

Oh, and guess who else was sorted into Gryffindor? Draco Malfoy! I'm not kidding, the whole Hall went really quiet, and then he started arguing with the hat until McGonagall made him sit down so the sorting could continue. Would barely eat, and grumbled the whole night. Harry tried talking to him a few times, and I think maybe Malfoy said something back, but I can't be sure. I don't speak Slytherin. Still, is it possible the sorting hat was wrong, dad? Has that ever happened?

It's weird having him in Gryffindor, but Harry says he feels sorry for him. When I asked him why, he said that all Malfoy's friends are probably in a different house and his family might disown him, and everyone keeps staring at him. I'm afraid Harry's going to want to 'adopt' him…

Anyway, that makes 5 boys and 3 girls in our year in Gryffindor; me, Harry, Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger. She's a weird one that last one. Harry and I met her on the train, and she insulted Scabbers!

I have to go now, but I'll write later!

Love,

Ron


	3. Narcissa

**A/N: A lot of people asked me to write the responses of the parents, so here is my take on what Narcissa would write. It's a little short, but I included some actual story, instead of just the letter. I might do the same for Molly and Arthur when I get the chance/get some inspiration.**

 **As stated before, I only write this when I get writer's block, so it's not going to be updated with any kind of regularity. Sorry for that.**

 **Suggestions for other letters are welcome!**

My darling Draco,

Your father is in somewhat of a mood, so he is not with me as I reply to your letter. As you can imagine, your sorting was something of a shock to us, but we're happy that you are taking such initiative and are already spying on the Potter boy. Obviously, this will be an asset when the Dark Lord inevitably returns. We are also most impressed that you managed to deceive the Sorting Hat so completely. I always knew you would aspire to great things.

That said, I am sending you several packages of things you will need; an enchanted trunk I have acquired, some invisible ink, etc.

You will most likely face hard times, and the other Gryffindors are not likely to be very fair to you, but I have already told our friends about your most cunning plan to infiltrate the Lion's den. Nott wasn't convinced – he still thinks his little Theo will be the Dark Lord's favoured 'son' – but he will come around. Most have accepted your genius and are already strategizing.

I love you dearly, my boy, and look forward to you no doubt bright future.

All my love,

Mother

/*/

Narcissa sat at her desk, contemplating her letter. Every word of it was false, of course, she knew her son, and knew that the Sorting Hat had placed him correctly, although she had not foreseen it. She should have been more attentive, spent more time… No matter. She couldn't change the past, so she would do what she did best; protect her family.

Draco was smart, he'd be able to read between the lines and know that she was trying to protect him, as she had always done. He would know to play along, and pretend to the Slytherins that he was, in fact, a spy.

But still she worried. Drace would face scorn from both his own housemates and those Slytherins who would not fall for the ruse. But she also knew that her son was strong, stronger than his father gave him credit for. Perhaps spending time with those lions would make him see that he did not have to work so hard to impress a father who would never be able to see him as good enough.

Sighing, Narcissa folded the letter, carefully sealed it, and handed it to her son's owl. Lucius had been livid when he'd read Draco's letter, but he was also desperate to believe the story she'd crafted to protect their son. He didn't doubt her, though she knew she would have to work hard to maintain the subterfuge.

Lightly biting her lip – a bad habit she'd picked up from her sister Andromeda, years ago – she took out another piece of parchment. She couldn't leave this to chance, she couldn't risk her husband or his friends finding out the truth and turning on her and her son. And there was only one person who could possibly protect her.

Narcissa dipped her quill into the ink, and penned down another letter. This one would have to be even more carefully worded, she would have to put meticulous stress on certain words and glance over others. But she also knew that she couldn't risk deceiving this man. Dumbledore was more than smart enough to see through that.

And perhaps… perhaps she would make it out of this alive, and be able to save her son at the same time.


	4. Hermione

Dear mum and dad,

I can't believe I'm studying magic! My first week is going great so far. I got sorted into a house. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Each house has certain attributes ascribed to them, like bravery, intelligence, loyalty and cunning. I'm in Gryffindor, the house of the brave ones. The hat – we got sorted by a magical, talking hat! – wasn't sure whether to place me in Ravenclaw (the house that emphasizes intelligence) or Gryffindor. I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to be either, they both seemed good places to be, but then I thought: 'I can be smart anywhere, maybe being among students who are considered brave wouldn't be so bad', and then the hat called out that I'd be a Gryffindor. I couldn't be happier.

Although… I don't really get along with the other girls in my year. Each house has a dormitory, and ours is in one of the towers. I'm in a room with the only other Gryffindor girls my age: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They're nice enough, but I think they find me a little weird. They're both from magical families, you see, and they think everything here is normal. I don't see how anyone could get used to this, though, no matter how much time you spend dealing with it.

Anyway, there's six boys in my year in Gryffindor: Ron Weasley – he's also from a magical family. He's a little strange, and he has a rat as a pet. He's made friends with Harry Potter, who, from what I've heard, is famous. Apparently he defeated a Dark Lord when he was just a baby, can you imagine? Then there's Seamus and Dean. I haven't talked to them much, but they've also become friends. They're a little childish, but I suppose that's only normal. Neville Longbottom is also from a magical family. He's a bit shy and a bit of a scatterbrain, but he's nice enough. And then there's Draco Malfoy. People talk about him a lot, but I don't understand why. I've asked Lavender and Parvati, but they only look at me strangely and say that he's a Malfoy, like that's supposed to explain everything. I know his family was all in Slytherin, and everyone expected him to be there too, but then he got sorted into Gryffindor and everyone is so confused.

He's nice enough. He sat next to me in Potions class and Transfiguration. I think it's because I'm muggle born – that's what they call people when neither of their parents have magic – and I don't really know about his family. He doesn't say a lot though. He's good at Potions, and I'm good at Transfiguration – so far – so we're just helping each other out. It's the smart thing to do, I think.

Most of the other Gryffindors in our year sort of avoid us, though I've heard the older students call Draco names. I don't understand what they mean, but I see Draco wince whenever they do that. I've told them to stop, but they just laugh and Draco tells me to leave it alone. At least Harry is nice enough. He sits with us sometimes, when Ron isn't around. Ron is… I don't think he's really made up his mind about Draco. Obviously, being from a magical family, he knows a lot more about Draco's background than me, but he's always either mean, or sort of nice. I think Harry makes him be nice though.

Anyway, I have Charms next. I'm not entirely sure what we'll be learning, but everyone else seems to be looking forward to it, so I am too. I miss you so much! Please write back soon. You're just supposed to give the letter to the owl, and tell it to bring it back to me. Or tie it to its leg if it's too big. I know, I thought it was odd too, but I've seen plenty of the other students do it.

All my love,

Hermione


End file.
